Smashed
by Chocoholixx
Summary: 5 part story about the yamis and hikaris and alcohol... they don't mix! MAJOR OOCness, you were warned. shounen ai and mild yaoi. Romance is complicated...
1. Chapter 1

YD: I'm sorry, guys. I really am sorry. It's just that I have a horrible case of writer's block and can NOT get rid of it. So instead of forcing myself to overcome the stupid block by updating RAFA, (Run Away, Far Away) I am writing a new little 5 part story. Nothing too long but something to distract me from RAFA.

HS: (bows) Gomen nasai!

I own nothing… so don't even think about suing me. Thank you. Also, please note that there will be an insane amount of OOC-ness. This is your last warning. Don't flame me for not warning you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Thank you for your time and please read and review.

* * *

**Smashed**

**Chapter one, One Tequila**

"Come on, hikari! Just tonight! Just give me one night to convince you it's an awesome club! I promise not to ask you anymore if you don't like the club!" Marik whined. Now, if there's one thing Malik knew, it was that Marik _never_ whined. So if he did, it was serious and he wasn't going to give up.

Malik sighed in annoyance. "All right! I'll go to the freakin' club! Just quit whining!" Marik smirked in triumph as his irritated hikari stalked out of the room. Oh, this would be an excellent time to get smashed… _Black Dragon_ was said to have the best booze in all of Japan, possibly the world.

Marik rubbed his hands together in anticipation, almost tasting the alcohol now. This would be _very_ good… The Dark wondered how his fellow yamis had any luck convincing their Lights to accompany them to _Black Dragon_.

Meanwhile, Bakura wasn't getting too far on the convincing factor. Ryou just wasn't going to go. Period. No questions asked. Bye bye.

"Alcohol! You're going to a club simply to drink?" Ryou ranted and raved while Bakura sat on the arm of a seat, picking his fingernails with a knife. It was quite irritating and Ryou was irritated already. Not a very good combination.

Ryou glared fiercely at his Dark. Bakura made the mistake of looking up and promptly dropped the knife. Ryou glided over and retrieved the knife. He held it up at Bakura then a split second later, Bakura saw his knife buried, hilt-deep, in the wall opposite Ryou. Bakura blinked once. Twice. Three times. He gulped.

"No need for that, Ryou. I was merely extending an invitation from Marik to a club that _happens_ to serve alcohol. It doesn't mean I _will_ drink. Whaddya say, Ryou?" Bakura reasoned calmly.

Ryou rubbed his temples and sighed. "Are the others going too? Yuugi? Malik?" Bakura shrugged.

"Yami and Marik are probably trying to convince their Lights to accompany us to the club. Lay back, Ryou. Have some fun. You only get one life. Live a little."

Ryou gave his yami a strange look. "Says the guy who lived in a Ring for 3000 years." He said sarcastically.

"I'm older than you so then I have more authority over you. In other words, I _order_ you to go with me to the club." Ryou's eyes flashed.

"I will go with you, _but_—" Bakura sighed.

"Always a 'but' always" Ryou gave him another look.

"—you must agree to behave and not drink yourself to oblivion. Or beyond, for that matter. Are we clear?" Ryou gave him a look so penetrating; Bakura felt his soul being searched.

"Crystal,"

"Good." Ryou left the room calmly and with a triumphant smile on his face. He never saw Bakura uncross his fingers from behind his back. '_It was a lie._' Bakura mouthed when Ryou was out of sight.

Yuugi groaned. "Yami, I thought you were more responsible than this. A club?" Yami wouldn't let his Light win this time. He would prove to Bakura and Marik he was not weak.

"Come on, Yuugi, it'd be great fun. Dancing, partying, and ahem… _drinks_." Yami said the last word as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, Yuugi heard him… and completely flipped his lid.

"ALCOHOL?" He screamed. Yami flinched. "You want _me_ to go to a club with alcohol?"

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." Yami muttered.

"Really Yami, you surprise me. I thought you knew what's best for me."

"Incoming, angry Sith Lord wanting revenge…"

"Are you even listening to me?" Yuugi's eyes flashed angrily as he… DREW A RED LIGHTSABER! DIE YAMI! …joking. Yuugi's eyes flashed angrily as he lobbed a chocolate bar at Yami's forehead. Yami ducked quickly.

"Haha! You missed me!" The next chocolate bar hit him directly. "Ow…" Yami rubbed his temple where the evil chocolate bar had struck. Yuugi smirked across from him, throwing and catching another chocolate bar.

"Still want to mess with me? Because I can do a lot more than throw a chocolate bar. Care to try me?"

"You still gonna pull out a lightsaber and kill me? Or are you just going to go with the modern way, pulling out a blaster and shooting me?"

"How about I pelt you with so many chocolate bars that you suffocate under all of them? Mwahahaha. I'm deranged like Neal Shusterman! Fear me!"

"Who?" Yami asked nonchalantly.

"The author. He's written 35 or so books/novels."

"Oh, that's very interesting. WillyougowithmetotheclubwithMarikandBakuraandRyouandMalik?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Yami blinked fast as Yuugi left the room.

Jounouchi walked through Kaiba Seto's office nonchalantly. Kaiba was currently typing his life away, (much like the authoress is doing now) and ignoring Jounouchi.

"Kaiba, you wanna go to a club later and drink?"

"Sure, go away"

"Bye," Jounouchi left, euphoria filling him at his success to drag Kaiba into the club. He even went down without a fight!

Ten seconds later… Kaiba process the world's shortest conversation as quickly as possible. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"JOUNOUCHI, YOU MUTT!"

Safely outside the skyscraper, Jounouchi smirked triumphantly and left the scene before Kaiba came out to tear him apart.

"See ya later, Kaiba."

Resigned to their fate, the Lights, and Kaiba, dressed up to go to a club. (Which I'm sure you can imagine what.)They each waited in front of their house with their other halves, except for Kaiba, he was alone.

Jounouchi was to pick them up so this gave the Darks a chance to goggle at their "innocent" better halves and what they were wearing.

Malik was wearing a slightly sheer shirt that clung to his form. He wore several chains, around his neck, around his hips, on his ankles, everywhere. The Egyptian had kohl around his eyes, making him look mysterious and intriguing. His lips were smooth because he'd put on lip gloss making them glow with life. His pants were tight but not restricting. It wasn't leather, Marik observed. It was just a smooth material that looked so touchable…

Marik cleared his thoughts and turned his head to stare down the road, eyes searching for any sign of Jounouchi's car.

Bakura stared at his hikari, taking in how _different_ his better half looked. Ryou was wearing a pale blue shirt, clinging to his form nicely. It gave him an air of innocent seduction. His accessories were simple, a lovely looking emerald bracelet. Ryou had no makeup except for some lip gloss. Strawberry probably, Bakura thought. He also had donned white pants, sheer up to the knee.

Bakura tore his eyes away from Ryou's body and stared down the street in frustration. He needed a drink!

Yami gulped. This was not good, not good at all.

Yuugi was wearing a tight short-sleeve shirt that showed off his navel. His pants were pure black and clung to his thin legs greedily, leaving no room for imagination. He wore no makeup except for lip gloss. Vanilla… definitely, Yami noted. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down the street, hoping, praying that the car would come very, very soon.

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, depending on how you look at it, it didn't.

Jounouchi went to Kaiba's first since he would be standing there all alone. And even though Kaiba was a martial arts master, he couldn't face down a gang, each armed with a gun, or worse. So Joey picked Kaiba up first, then Malik and his yami, Ryou and his Ancient Thief, and lastly Yuugi and his Game King.

They arrived at _Black Dragon_ precisely at 8 PM. Kaiba and Jounouchi were permitted entrance immediately, quickly followed by Malik and Marik. Yami and Bakura were allowed in yet Ryou and Yuugi were detained.

"You're too young, not allowed to enter." Yuugi's anger flared and he pulled out his driver's license, verifying he was of legal age to enter. The guy took it and held it up to the light, checking to see if it was counterfeit or not.

Finally, the guy grunted and jerked his hand toward the door. "Go ahead." He said grudgingly. Ryou was also permitted to enter once he showed his license.

Immediately after entering, Yuugi smelled alcohol and sweat. The DJ was playing a song that everyone was now dancing to. Must have been one hell of a good song. They spotted their Darks dancing with some girl on the dance floor. The green monster of jealously rose up in Ryou.

He stalked over to Bakura and dragged him away from the other girl. "I'd rather see you drink than hit on some random girl." Ryou hissed. Bakura looked taken aback. He'd never seen Ryou this out of character.

"Fine, I'll go get a drink then." He left, leaving Ryou blinking stupidly in his wake.

"That baka, of course he'll twist your words around just to get a drink!" Ryou muttered angrily. While Ryou was standing there muttering obscene words to himself, Yuugi just watched his Dark dance and flirt with that girl.

Yuugi tore his eyes away from the "couple" and headed towards the bar. He ordered a strawberry daiquiri, with little alcohol. Kaiba, Jounouchi, and Marik were all dancing alone, while Yami and Malik were dancing with random partners. Ryou was simply standing there. Bakura was five seats down from him, chugging a beer.

"Ryou," Yuugi called. The addressed Light turned and Yuugi motioned for him to come over. "You okay?" Ryou glared at Bakura five seats down before sitting down and answering.

"Peachy keen, Yuugi, peachy keen," He said sarcastically. Yami sat down next to Bakura, pushing the girl away from him when she tried to kiss him.

"Go screw someone else who's actually interested." The girl scowled and stalked off angrily. Yami turned back to Bakura. "You're drinking a beer? Tch, can't hold your alcohol, can you?"

"What?" Bakura hissed. "I can hold my alcohol just fine, thank you very much!"

"Sure ya can. I'd like to have tequila…" Yami glanced at the name tag, "…Caitlin."

"Fine, whatever." She answered calmly, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. Caitlin pushed a tequila glass toward Yami. It seemed being in a bar had no effect on her… Yami seized the tequila glass and gulped the alchol down. A crazed look surfaced in his eyes.

"That's some good alcohol." Four seats down, Yuugi scoffed.

Now, don't get me wrong. Yami wasn't the type to randomly choke down alcohol. He didn't even usually drink. But sometimes he forgot about his aibou and drank. Yami also knew exactly how much he could handle before he lost his mind completely. He didn't exactly want to wake in the morning with the mother of all hangovers and some random girl/guy next to him… naked…

That would be the sort of thing that lost Yuugi's respect completely. And he didn't _ever_ want that happening, even for the world.

Bakura growled and instantly called for tequila. He gulped his down too. Marik came over a split-second later and order some beer.

"We should do this more often!" Malik sat down with his fellow hikaris and rolled his eyes at his Dark's weird antics. Yami and Bakura got up and dragged Kaiba away from the wall.

"Sit down. Drink. Enjoy the night. Don't be all grumpy that you're in the best club in the entire world." Marik ordered. He pushed a tequila glass towards the CEO. Kaiba looked at the glass, then at Marik. Slowly, the uncrossed his arms and closed his hand around the glass.

After what seemed like a millennia, the straightforward CEO drank the entire glass in one go. Kaiba never usually drank anything stronger than wine… or occasionally, light beer. But he never drank anything stronger than that. So, needless to say, the tequila had somewhat of a disastrous effect.

Kaiba licked his lips, trying to savor the taste of the alcohol. Warily, Marik ordered a beer for the CEO, ignoring his chants for more tequila.

"You need to get out more. One drink and you're already out of your mind." Marik paused. "Not that you already weren't, High Priest,"

Although Kaiba was a little out of it, he still growled when Marik mentioned his forgotten past. "Not crazy like you…" He muttered.

Jounouchi was busy dancing alone, while other people watched him and drooled. They had good reason to. Joey was very attractive in his own way. But he paid no attention to his onlookers and continued dancing.

Kaiba licked his lips and walked over to where Joey danced. He smashed his lips against the other, surprising the blond greatly. The crowd around the two immediately grew as Joey and Kaiba danced quite… dirtily. Let's not get into details.

The Lights watched openmouthed as the CEO grinded with the other. The Darks simply raised an eyebrow. They were all thinking the same thing, WTF?

Bakura smelled the cup of tequila. Ah… moonshine… pure alcohol. No wonder Kaiba was acting so strange…

Ryou watched the couple dance open-mouthed. Malik turned towards him.

"You act like you haven't seen it before."

"I haven't." Malik blinked.

"I could be your partner." Ryou turned his open-mouthed stare to his friend.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"Joking, Ryou, I was only joking." Ryou looked skyward.

"Good."

"Look out, guys, our Darks are still drinking. Something is gonna happen. And I don't think we're going to like it too much either." Yuugi warned.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: I know I really should be finishing my other story but… I don't wanna…

HS: And I really wanted to write this anyway. So, enjoy and review… And RAFA will be updated as soon as I get the stupid chapter finished.


	2. Chapter 2

YD: Whee! Just updated RAFA and now starting on the second chapter of this story!

HS: I own **nothing** and I'm sure you want to read the story. So I will let you. Everything in this story is for my pure amusement. I am not accustomed to humor nor will I ever be. The things said in this story are not all true so please, don't take offense in them. You do, and I'LL SIC MY MONSTERS ON YOU!

YD: And those report-happy people out there, please press the BACK button… NOW!

* * *

**Smashed**

**Chapter two, Two Tequila**

Yami watched as Marik and Bakura challenged each other to a drinking contest. Whoever could out-drink the other was the best. And the loser had to drink moonshine-spiked tequila.

While the two duked it out, Yami's eyes searched for Joey and Kaiba. They couldn't have gone far… Ah, there they were. The new couple was inconspicuously hidden away. Kaiba had pinned Joey to the wall and was… er… let's leave them alone for now.

He looked away and saw the Lights mingling. Yuugi had abandoned his strawberry daiquiri for a coke. Good ol'-non alcoholic-Coke. Ryou was watching the drinking contest. Malik was sipping a light beer. So Yami was now completely bored.

Best thing to do, get up on stage and make a scene! ...so that's exactly what the baka did.

The deranged, ex-pharaoh strode up to the stage as if he owned the world and started singing… Barney's theme song. The crowd raised and eyebrow but they didn't lob any fruits or boo, no, they started singing ALONG and DANCING! In short, the world had gone crazy.

Yuugi started choking and gagging at the Pharaoh's song. He never liked Barney anyway. Marik and Bakura stopped drinking to look up. Startling, the two started sing along. The three Lights seemed to be the only sane people in the entire club. The world was not crazy, it was INSANE!

Yuugi shivered. He hoped this was just Yami drunk and not Yami on a normal basis. If it was the latter, he was in for a strange life.

After the horrible performance ended, Yami descended the stage amongst many clapping hands. Scary how they all loved him when he had just sung the most childish song in the universe. At least things couldn't get worse…

Bakura was victorious against Marik. So Bakura ordered the other Dark and tall glass of tequila. His smirk was gloating as he watched Marik stare at the glass.

Hesitantly, Marik reached for the glass. His fingers curled around it and he brought it to his lips. Like a man forced to drink poison, Marik downed the alcohol. Instantly, an insane look made itself know in the Dark's eyes. He turned towards Malik who was staring at him. Marik licked his lips and started towards his hikari.

Malik, seeing the look on his other half's face, quickly backed off. Marik followed. Yuugi and Ryou watched with confusion written all over their faces.

"What are you doing?" Malik did not allow fear to penetrate his voice. Marik kept quiet and continued following his Light. All noise died out suddenly.

"I love you."

The voice was a whisper of a promise and Malik barely heard it, even if it was dead quiet around him. Marik had encased them in a sound-proof bubble. No one could get in or out. They were all alone. Instinctively, Malik tensed and waited silently.

"Why don't you trust me, Maliky-chan?"

"I do! It's just that you're under the influence of alcohol and you're acting very different… I'm just being wary."

Marik did not answer. Instead, he pushed his hikari against the wall and began attacking his neck. And from there, Malik melted against his Dark. That led to… stuff… let's leave it at that and get back to the others.

Ahem, Yuugi and Ryou looked away from the dome and focused their attention on Yami and Bakura. Thankfully, they both were acting sanely. At least they retained some shred of their sanity.

"Poor, pathetic, pitiful, Pharaoh!" Bakura scorned the other. Yami raised an eyebrow at Bakura's words.

"Did you know that's alliteration?"

"What's alliteration?"

"When several words in a sentence begin with the same letter,"

"Hmm… Mister murderous Malik makes many mangos mambo. How's that?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Real great, Bakura, absolutely perfect," Sarcasm dripped from his voice and Bakura hardly noticed it.

"Hey, where's Marik? And Kaiba? Are they screwing their better halves?" He looked around and paled when he saw the two couples doing stuff… (Not THAT stuff! Just er… ya know, touching… and kissing… WTF, you get the point!) "On second thought, let's let them be." (Wonderful choice!)

"That's something I never thought I'd hear." Yami added thoughtfully. Bakura scoffed and ordered some more beer. Apparently, he could hold his alcohol. …Not that Ryou really cared about this fact anyway.

Meanwhile, Yami sauntered over to the dance floor. This time, it was to dance instead of sing. Yuugi and Ryou didn't EVER want to see Yami perform that horrid song in a public place again. That would spell the end of the world for Yuugi.

Many girls… and some guys… came up to ask Yami to a dance. Damn, if that bishie was on the dance floor alone, anyone would go ask! But to Yuugi's joy, Yami turned down every offer.

Ryou watched as his yami danced with ever person that asked him. Anytime that his dancing partner tried to touch him, though, he moved away and onto a different partner. Pretty soon, Ryou felt the green monster of jealousy rise within him.

He whispered something to Yuugi which made him nod enthusiastically. They stood, and to the amazement to everyone in the club, started dancing… together. And it wasn't your average buddy, buddy dancing, no, they were dancing like _lovers_. Now, don't freak and think, "OMG Yuugi and Ryou are fucking?" Ew. Gross. I hate that pairing. Don't think that. It's nasty.

As soon as Yami and Bakura saw this, they freaked. No, wait, scratch that. They went ballistic. It was like an intercontinental missile went off in the room. A few yaoi fangirls fainted from the yaoi-ness of the scene. Some yaoi fanboys dropped to the floor too. Not that I know of many but… whatever.

Anyway, Yami and Bakura pulled their Lights away so fast, it was like lightening. Maybe the alcohol was getting to them. Maybe they were just crazy. Maybe they were jealous. Who knows?

Now, let's leave them alone for a second and check on Kaiba and Joey. Oh… I never knew Joey was so… jeez, at least they're alone and no one can hear their moans. I hope this club burns their bed sheets after use.

Ahem, now Marik and Malik, er… you don't wanna know. Especially those kids who are reading this and not supposed to. Let's just say it's a really graphic lemon, which is banned from fanfiction, and leave it at that.

Currently, the two Darks were trying to glare each other to death while their Lights sipped cokes and watched. It was quite interesting really. Both were just sitting their, glaring like there was no tomorrow. Yami's legs were crossed. Yuugi smirked. Bakura didn't realize there was a pretty pink bow in his hair. Ryou was trying to stifle his laughter.

All in all, the glaring contest went on and on. And on. And on. And on. And… (snores)

It was all very dull and boring. So Yuugi and Ryou left them and went up to the stage. Unlike their Darks, the two actually preformed something worth watching. They sung a song called _Rumors_ by someone… I believe it's… Lindsay Lohan.

Even the two bickering Darks looked up to watch their sexy better halves dance and sing. By the time the song ended, Yuugi and Ryou had a lot of people surrounding them. Whether it was asking for autographs or… marriage… or other stuff… they turned all offers down. The two Darks dragged their Lights away from the crowd and protected them from rabid fans.

Kaiba and Marik were still currently… occupied doing stuff. End of story, buh bye.

In order to keep the others off of their hikaris, Yami and Bakura had no choice but to dance with them. Every time someone tried to intervene an evil eye was shot toward them clearly saying, "Back Off." So they were relatively left alone. Unbeknownst to the oblivious Darks, the Lights were planning this every step of the way. This was just way too easy.

After a while, they got tired and sat down to a drink. Shouting steadily got louder. It seemed someone was playing a drinking game. Yami walked over to watch the poor soul get steadily redder and redder. Instead he found a girl drinking a man under without showing any sign of the alcohol getting to her.

She had long dark silver hair and was slightly on the pale side. Her eyes were silver-purple and glinted as she smirked. Her whole aura radiated power… like… a yami. She was thin but not abnormally so.

"My name is Kkwy and I'd appreciate it if you would stop staring at me, Pharaoh."

"Who says I was staring at you?" Yami shot back. He noted that her name meant darkness in Ancient Egyptian.

"Well, you're looking at me." Kkwy retorted sarcastically.

"Yami!" Both Yami and Kkwy turned. Another girl stood there. Yami blinked rapidly. There was another pair of Dark and Light?

This girl looked a lot more cheerful than her Dark. Her hair was… almost white. Her eyes were a glittering purple. But her eyes weren't as dark as Yuugi's or as pale as Malik's.

"I'm Akhu and you must be Pharaoh Atemu, right?"

"Yes, and your name means Light, am I correct?"

"Yes," She looked around. "Where's your hikari?" Yami nodded towards Yuugi who was, once again, dancing on stage. Seconds later, Kkwy sat their smirking as her opponent flopped to the side like a dead fish.

"Looks like you can hold your alcohol," Bakura noted. Kkwy took in Bakura's appearance.

"I can. Are you challenging me to a contest?" Ryou stepped in at that very moment, sparing Bakura from answering. The two regarded each other coolly before Ryou suddenly pulled out a wand and cast _Avada Kedavra_! DIE!

…fine, be that way… Ryou stuck out his hand for Kkwy to shake. But the other just stared at the hand with an expression of distain upon it.

Meanwhile, Akhu did the stupidest thing possible and went up to the stage and sang the 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' song. Needless to say, the crowd hated it after only ten repetitions. To this day, no one knows where they got all those rotten vegetables and fruits.

Akhu came down looking like she just came back from a jump into a vat of junk from the dumpster. Bakura took one look at her disheveled appearance and laughed. Everyone else simply stared at her.

"What's everyone looking at?"

CRASH! Akhu looked down at her friends. Yami's fingers twitched. A few seconds later they all recovered from their anime fall. Yuugi, who had not fallen, watched them all with a large sweatdrop.

Akhu danced around Ryou, very much clean but very hyper. Kkwy dragged her Light away impatiently and ordered some beer for her.

"Alcohol makes people sleepy." Kkwy mouthed.

"I know. Once, on New Years Eve, I drank 5 glasses of champagne and fell asleep on Yami's lap. I kept hearing my heartbeat in my ears and I felt like my face was on fire. It got really uncomfortable."

Yami looked away guiltily. He was the one who had allowed Yuugi to drink so much. But then again… he hadn't complained much when fell asleep on him.

All the same, Yami averted his eyes. Yuugi caught sight of his shame and smiled softly. His Dark was so cute when he was worried… Yami's eyes widened as he felt his other's feelings filter through their link. He looked at his partner in disbelief.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Perhaps,"

"I resent being called cute." Yuugi laughed.

"You're still so cute." Yami pouted, furthering Yuugi's impression of Yami being cute.

"You may think I'm cute but you are far cuter." Without delay, Yami swept his hikari off his feet and twirled him around.

Bakura watched the scene unfold with an expression of distaste. Ryou noticed it and sighed unhappily. His Darker half was so stupid sometimes.

Akhu came back, still very much hyper. Maybe she could hold her alcohol just as well as her yami. Kkwy stumbled after her, trying to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Make it stop!"

The stupidity will never end… or will it?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Sorry for the late update. I was trying to make it really funny.

HS: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

YD: Um... sorry?

HS: Don't hurt me.

* * *

**Smashed**

**Chapter three, Three Tequila**

The three remaining Lights stepped on to the stage again. They had decided to annoy their Darker halves even more by drawing all the attention to themselves.

Kkwy engaged herself in another contest, trying the drink the rumpled businessman under. Bakura saw that it wouldn't take too long. Yami was too busy watching his hikari sing and admiring his form.

Bakura growled possessively when Ryou's interest was sparked by another. He could tell just from the way they stood that they were flirting. Jealousy raged within him. Ryou was _his_! Wait, _his_? Where the hell did that come from? Oh well. Bakura decided to go along with his possessiveness and stalked over to his hikari.

Ryou gasped when Bakura's arms snaked around his was, pulling him back into a warm body. The person Ryou had been talking too frowned and opened his mouth to protest.

"Ryou is mine, ahou. Stay away from him." His voice barely concealed the poison-tipped threat that so desired to make itself known. The fool didn't budge.

"Yami… what's gotten into you?" Bakura growled one last time at the offending person and dragged Ryou away. Once they were in the privacy of the shadows, Bakura started shaking his hikari.

"What the hell were you doing with him? You're mine! No one touches what's mine without dying!" Bakura snarled at his other. Ryou glared back and pulled away.

"I belong to no one, Bakura! And especially not to you! I'm not a trophy to be won and forgotten. But you're too blinded by your pride to see anything!" Ryou's formerly soft brown eyes blazed hatred at his Darkness. Bakura was stunned that Ryou even had a drop of hate in him.

"You're mine because I'm _your_ Darkness. Ryou…" Bakura sighed. He placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and pulled him close. "You're a Light and you wouldn't understand Darkness's attachment to brightness. I'm… I'm…" Ryou listened. He knew when Bakura was trying to say something uncharacteristic. "Forget it. Just leave." He pushed Ryou away roughly, but the gesture was still gentle in a way.

"If you ever want to talk, Bakura, I'll always be here." Bakura nodded and Ryou left the shadowed corner. Bakura stared after Ryou's retreating form and sighed.

"That's what I don't want to lose, hikari."

Yami watched as his Yuugi was surrounded by lots of people, all asking different things. Some were idiotic questions about his dating status. Some were about marriage. But his little hikari cared only for getting out of the large crowd. Growling when one person dared reach out to touch his Yuugi, Yami forced his way through the mass of bodies.

"Yami!"

Yami did nothing but grab his hikari's arm and dragged him out of the crowd. The clamor of the crowd died away as they moved towards the back of the club. In the safety of the shadows, Yami pinned his Yuugi against the wall, hands next to his other's head.

"Yami… what are you doing?" Yami's eyes raked across Yuugi's body, admiring each and every feature. Yuugi's lips were slightly parted, as if inviting Yami to taste him. He could feel his aibou's heartbeat and it was steadily getting faster.

"Mine…" Yami whispered, breath ghosting over Yuugi's ear. He shivered, though it was not cold. Gone was the Yami that Yuugi knew.

"Yami…" Surprisingly, Yuugi did not struggle. But then… Yami pulled a knife out and went crazy! He went around for the next few years, cackling evilly as he let his insanity take over. He was never caught and the world's population was severely reduced. No? Fine, take away all my fun. Rawr. :looks up: I think I ruined the moment. :smirk:

Yami leaned down slowly. Yuugi's breath hitched slightly. Their lips connected, sending sparks jolting through their bodies. Yami licked his hikari's lips and deepened their kiss, pressing into his hikari's body. Yuugi moaned slightly.

"Yami, what are we doing?"

"Realizing our feelings?" Yami answered lamely. Yuugi pushed his Dark away, panting. Yami obediently retreated, only going a few feet away. He noticed Yuugi's kiss-bruised lips and his disheveled appearance. His hand twitched. Yami didn't remember what happened after that. He only remembered Yuugi's cry of surprise before he smashed his lips against the other. Then everything blurred…

Marik grinned cheerily, a most uncharacteristically. Malik clung to his new lover with a wide smile as well. They stepped out into the dance floor and twirled each other around, delightfully happy. Bakura watched then dance jealously, clutching the drink in his hand harshly.

Ryou was dancing with another, but barely touching his partner. Bakura growled, eye twitching slightly. It was the same guy that had been flirting with his hikari earlier. The glass in his hand broke, sending fragments flying everywhere. Bakura did not notice. He dropped the broken glass and stomped out of the club.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Elvis – Wait… Bakura has left the building!

Ryou smirked when he felt the pull. Even though they were not completely civil with each other, Ryou still felt Bakura's presence. He moved away from his dance partner and sat down with Kkwy and Akhu.

"So how's business?" Ryou asked, referring to the drinking she was doing. People kept losing money to her, because they were too stupid to just give up. She smirked and counted the money in her hand.

"My Precious," she hissed as Gollum did in Lord of the Rings. It was quite an uncanny resemblance. Akhu grinned happily, oblivious as ever to her yami's quirky traits.

"Let's dance, Ryou-kun!"

So they did. Akhu wasn't really that bad… She would've been a little more interesting if Ryou actually swung that way. Fortunately for us, he's gay. Or unfortunately for all those homophobes. :glares:

Jounouchi and Kaiba stepped onto the dance floor as well, smiling. And if you've never seen Kaiba smile… imagine your favorite Yuugiou couple. Now picture them together… naked… in a bed… You smiling? Or drooling:drowns in drool: Okay, okay! Imagine them kissing! Imagine the fluff:dies in drool: Yuck. Oh whatever. He's smiling. Deal with it. :twitch:

Malik and Marik stepped onto the stage. Because we all know that the authoress is crazy and obsessed with the damn stage. Anyway, they were wearing Pirate outfits. Don't ask where they got them. It wasn't pretty.

They did their best Pirates imitation, which was quite good. All the Pirates + Yuugiou + Bronzeshipping fans fainted on the spot, twitching. Marik cackled evilly at the many fangirls (boys?) lying on the floor, drooling or snoring. Take your pick.

Ryou jumped out of the way in time as Akhu hit the deck with the rest of the crew. He saluted to Marik, who was the Captain, and bowed mockingly. Marik was too busy staring at his Light to care much. But he gave a lazy salute anyway.

Bakura came back into the building, having controlled his uncontrollable urge to shoot/main/kill someone. Wait… if his urge :gigglesnort: was uncontrollable… how did he control it? WTF? Aw, screw it.

He saw people getting back up, rubbing the spot where they had landed, looked at the stage, and prompted fainted again.

Marik was kissing his Light hungrily. :twitch:

Jounouchi and Kaiba were at the bar, sharing a coke. Neither wanted to be drunk off their asses tonight. And the reason Kaiba was drunk off his ass was because… because… because I said so, damn it! I don't need a reason!

Kkwy kept winning her challenges. Yes, she's got quite a grip on her alcohol. But, she's a yami. She cheats. :evil cackle: Poor fools that challenged her never won. But they kept coming because Kkwy's low on cash and she needed more... and because the author loves making these poor fools suffer!

Let's take a peek into what Yami's doing :coughYuugicough: right now.

…Damn… That's hot. And yet, Yuugi still hasn't objected to a thing Yami was doing. Pity Yami won't remember it tomorrow. Oh come on, I'm a rabid Puzzleshipper! You didn't think I could stay away from T3H WAFF! and ZOMG WANGST! did you?

Anyway, back to the rest of the motley crew. And if you don't know what it means, it means MULTICOLORED! Fwahahahahaha!

Marik was cackling madly, much like the authoress is doing now, and swinging his sword, (Not _that_ sword, hentais!) muttering something about Davy Jones's Locker. What the hell is that anyway?

Akhu was still on the floor, ded from the Waff-ness. Gotta love that fluff. Hold on. I just got this incredible urge to spew random ch4tsp34k! lyk3, ph34r m3! Okay, done now.

Bakura was trying to get drunk and not doing a good job of it. We all know he'll never get drunk! We also know that he wouldn't push Marik off the stage and start singing the Wiggles theme song. Okay, he's drunk. So shoot me. :shot:

Malik was picking Marik up, kissing him forcefully at the same time. Takahashi-sama knows how they got up… or how they managed to get into a room before the heavier activities began. Ehm, let's leave them alone.

Soft music started to play, a change from the toxic, harsh beat. Jounouchi and Kaiba slow-danced together, enjoying the tender moment. Bakura watched them, glaring with jealousy clearly evident in his eyes. Ryou watched his other half but said nothing.

A girl came up to Ryou and asked for a dance. Bakura heard her and barely restrained himself from growling. But to Bakura's surprise, Ryou refused the offer. Disappointed, the girl left.

"Why did you refuse her?" Ryou turned towards his yami, eyes wistful.

"I just don't want to dance… with her."

"Well, who do you want to dance with?" Bakura asked, probing. Ryou looked away and smiled.

"Oh, he doesn't like dancing. I wouldn't want to ask him."

"Do you want to dance with me?" Ryou, caught off guard, merely gaped at his other half. Bakura looked at him levelly, letting him know that he was not kidding. He stood in front of Ryou.

"Bakura…"

"Would you do me the immense honor of accepting me for the next dance?"

Ryou gaped, floored. "I… I… yes, Bakura, I'll dance with you."

Bakura smirked, dropping the old English accent. He grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him to his feet. The slow dance ended, and a faster paced song quickly replaced it.

"Then dance, hikari,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Yes, I realize Bakura is OOC. He just had a lot to drink, that's all. Tomorrow, he'll be back to his nasty self.

HS: Um… :hides: Review please!


End file.
